Luck 'O the Irish
by TwinkleToesToo
Summary: A silly St. Patrick's Day one-shot.


Okay…this is a fic my sisters and I came up with last year, after spending a certain holiday with our CRAZY family. I was actually opposed to posting it last year, which is why it wasn't, but alas, the sisses have persuaded me to do it, this year. Be warned, this is just a pointless, goofy one-shot for your reading pleasure.

LUCK O' THE IRISH

"What the hell?", Marco gasped as he looked at the cryptic message that was typed on the screen of his phone. Paige and Ellie quickly ran to his side and looked equally puzzled. "It's from Jimmy", he stated blankly.

"CB & C…casa Kerwin…3pm sharp", Paige read from the script.

"What in the world does _that_ mean?", Ellie quipped, shaking her head.

"I guess it means we're going to Ash's in a few hours", Marco replied with a devious wink.

"Thank God", Ellie sighed contently, causing her roommates to look at her quizzically. "...anything to get me out of dinner with my mother".

After a collective laugh, the group went their separate ways to get ready.

------------

The doorbell rang, Ashley's head snapped up to the clock on the wall and she smiled. "Right on time", she smiled, her eyes twinkling as she looked over at Jimmy.

"I told them 3 sharp", he replied, pivoting around the leg of the kitchen table. "I'll get it", he offered as he pushed off in the direction of the front door.

Ashley nodded, but halted him with a quick kiss as he was about to pass her. Jimmy looked up at her in pleasant surprise. "What?', she asked with a playful shrug. "I'm just going what I'm told", she added, lightly tapping her fingers against his muscular chest.

Jimmy smiled and pulled her down for one more kiss, before continuing on his way to the ramp that lead up from the living room, to the landing. He reached the front door, just as the bell was pushed again. "Hey guys, glad you could make it", he greeted cheerfully as he swung open the large oak barrier. "Sorry it took me so long", he apologized as he backed away from the entry, to let them in.

"Looks like you got sidetracked", Paige teased as she lent down to wipe the blotch of pink shimmery lipstick from his cheek, before kissing the spot herself.

Jimmy blushed, as his grin grew wider. "My turn", Ellie giggled, following Paige's lead, then turned to admire the decorated room. "This is so cool...I almost forgot what today was", there was a slight pause, followed by a sigh. "Mom hasn't celebrated since Dad's been deployed...", she trailed off softly.

Marco was the last to enter the house. "Now I get it...", he announced with a chuckle. "CB and C...corned beef and cabbage". Marco raised his hand to greet Jimmy. The gesture elicited a winning grin from the seated man as he clasped the offered hand with a loud clap, but still looked at his guest expectantly. Marco noticed why and smirked. "Jim, you know I love ya man...but I'd much rather kiss that beautiful brunette that lives here", he quipped playfully.

Jimmy feigned disappointment with a sullen look and a jerk of his head. "Ash's is in the kitchen", he stated, leading Marco down the ramp. Not missing a beat, Jimmy shot a sly glance over his shoulder "Unless, of course you meant Toby", he joked casually. "...in that case, he's in the den".

Marco retaliated with a good-natured nudge to Jimmy's shoulder, as the girls followed, giggling.

--------------

Spinner showed up, fashionably late, about a half an hour later. The group was sitting around the large coffee table, sampling the delectable Ashley's dad Robert had sent from his recent trip to Ireland.

"You expecting anyone else?", Jimmy asked when the doorbell rang again. Ashley shook her head no, as Jimmy moved to answer it.

"Hey Coach...", Derek greeted the familiar face. "Toby home?".

"Maybe", Jimmy answered casually.

"Well either he is or he isn't", Danny cut in sarcastically.

Jimmy smirked...toying with these two was always so amusing. He looked over his shoulder at Toby who was now sampling the vast array of green beers Spinner had brought, and chuckled. "Well, he's a little busy at the moment...".

Danny frowned and craned his neck around the door to peer into the living room. "A party?", he gasped. Derek nudged Danny over for a better view, the two, slowly inching their way into the house. "Hey, is this a private shindig, or is anyone invited?", Danny asked excitedly.

Jimmy chuckled at Danny's choice of words, but quickly turned serious. "It's invitation only...", he nodded solemnly. "Only a choice few were selected, and there is a requirement...".

"Wh-what is it...", they stuttered in unison as they began to dig in their pockets for enough money to cover the charge of admittance.

After a fleeting moment, Jimmy laughed and held up his hand, gesturing for them to stop. "Sorry guys, it's not money", he simply stated.

The two hung their heads dejectedly. "Well, what then?", Derek asked desperately.

Jimmy was just about to open his mouth to speak, when a pair of warm, slender hands, slid over his shoulders from behind. "You have to be Irish", Ashley answered for him.

"Yeah right...", Danny spat incredulously, and shook his head at Jimmy. "...like _you're_ Irish?".

"Says so on the shirt", he quipped, as he motioned to the bold white letters that read 'Kiss Me, I'm Irish', scrawled across his chest. Ashley took this moment to oblige.

Danny and Derek glared skeptically at Jimmy. "Seriously, he is. His mom's half Irish", Ashley confirmed with a soft nod. "Everyone here at least has _some_ Irish ties", she added, waving her hand in the direction of her guests.

"One hundred percent", Ellie announced proudly, raising her first cup of green beer in salutation.

"My mom", Paige chimed in.

"My dad's side", Spinner added.

"Okay, sure...", Danny conceded. "..but dude, Toby's Jewish", he pointed out, motioning over to his friend.

"Yes, but my sister's Irish", Toby defended, stabbing another chunk of cheese with his toothpick.

"_That_ shouldn't count", Derek argued.

"Why not?", Toby asked as he reached for another plastic cup full of beer, which Spinner promptly moved. Toby shrugged and proceeded, "My mom has some Irish in her too".

Danny pondered that for a moment, then looked over at Marco. "Fine, but what about Del Rossi?", he asked sarcastically. "That definitely doesn't sound Irish to me".

"No, but my great aunt Stella married an Irish man", was Marco's quick-witted response. "So, today it's O'Del Rossi", he quipped playfully, and sat back down next to Ellie.

This appeased Danny and a grin started to spread across his lips. "Then I can come in too...".

Jimmy folded his arms across his chest as sat back in his chair. "How do you figure?", he asked briskly.

"My nephew is half Irish", Danny answered snidely.

Jimmy turned his head slightly, as if to look up at Ashley in askance. She shrugged indifferently, but had to bite back the smile that was threatening to break through. "Good enough for me", Jimmy allowed, and motioned for Danny to join the group. "Just no beer...your still under age", he called out, just as Danny reached for a cup.

Derek stepped forward, but Jimmy moved to block any further advances. "Haig?", he questioned authoritatively.

Derek shifted from foot to foot, "Uh well, um...I-I'm adopted. My adopted parents are Swedish and German...and I really have no idea about my biological parents...so, I guess there is a chance I could be Irish...". He smiled weakly at his former coach, his obvious nervousness only fueling Jimmy's amusement.

With a nonchalant glance, Jimmy looked over his shoulder, as if asking his friends for their approval.

"He is wearing the right color", Marco stated casually, in reference to the lime green t-shirt, Derek was sporting.

"And he's totally got the hair", Ellie added pointedly.

"I don't know guys", Jimmy pretended to ponder Derek's attributes, his expression unreadable. There was a nervous gulp from the young man and another drawn out pause from Jimmy. Derek winced in pain as he waited for his fate to be determined. Jimmy heaved a dramatic sigh before he backed up slightly. "Go 'head", he motioned, finally letting the kid join the others.

Ashley came into Jimmy's view, hands on hips, casting him a disapproving, yet playful, look. "You were gonna let in the whole time weren't you?", she asked, raising her brow.

Jimmy flashed that disarming grin. "Well, I couldn't exactly turn him away", he defended with an innocent shrug. "He's like a mascot". At Ashley's quizzical look, Jimmy's grin grew into a full fledged smirk. "I mean, c'mon Ash...", a deep chuckle and a swift push toward the ramp, "...he totally looks like a leprechaun".

---------------

There it is...my silly little version of a Degrassi friends St. Paddy's. Hope you enjoyed reading it...now I'm off to eat my own left over CB&C, if there is _any_ left...

'Erin-go-Bragh'!

Degrassi is not mine.


End file.
